


UN Village (U N me relax and chillin'.)

by nekkoyaz



Category: Mamamoo, Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, moonrene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25176823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekkoyaz/pseuds/nekkoyaz
Summary: Joohyun can't sleep. Byulyi is there to save her night.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	UN Village (U N me relax and chillin'.)

**Author's Note:**

> twt: joyleavesm  
> smut on the final chapter

1/2.

UN Village (U N me relax and chillin’.)  
Moonbyul and Irene by day, Byulyi and Joohyun by night. 

Hannam-dong UN Village hill  
Looking at the moon from this hill  
You and me, mm, yeah  
UN Village hill  
Side by side looking at the moon  
You and me relax and chilling, ay, yeah.

UN Village by Baekhyun

///

“Irene,”

The said woman froze at her tracks, the grip on her phone tightened inside the pocket of her hoodie when a familiar, yet unknown voice called out for her. Arguably, it’s late at night and Joohyun is out here waiting for her girlfriend to come and pick her up besides the Han river at its freezing state. So who the hell is reaching out for her at this rate?

Joohyun pivoted her heels and turned around slowly, not wanting to enrage a possible saesang or even worse, a dispatch worker by dashing off completely. She scoffed when she saw the cheeky grin she had been looking forward to see all day. (And all the time.)

“We’ve been dating for four years,” Joohyun said on an irritated tone. “Yet you called me by my stage name?”

Byulyi pulled out her hands inside her sweatpants and smiled apologetically. “Sorry, Hyunnie.” Then she stretched out her arms, her sweater encased around her like a secured blanket. She was motioning for a hug while Joohyun glared at her.

Oh wow. Byulyi blinked. That stings.

She was about to dump her arms on her side when Joohyun wasn’t moving but suddenly she felt warmth all over her body, particularly right at her chest. It turns out, Joohyun gave in and hugged her tight as if she’s about to go abroad or something.

Joohyun huffed out a scoff while inhaling the sweet perfume of her tall girlfriend. “You dork,”

Byulyi smiled down at her and hugged her back. “Your dork!’

Joohyun being the first one to initiate a hug and the first one to pull away. Byulyi felt a bit disappointed. “We should go now.”

The mere response made Byulyi perk up her eyebrow. “Hm? I was hoping to grab some meals in a convenience store.”

“I know,” Joohyun said. “But I have a gut feeling someone is watching us.”

Byulyi immediately felt protective over her tiny girlfriend, she knows how tense things would be if lurking camera men sees her outside her schedules, especially to the leader who always marketally paid only as a visual. A dream woman for hormonal men and women. Byulyi felt a pang of jealously out of nowhere. Within seconds, she gave Joohyun her black cap.

Joohyun took it with a questioning stare. She putted it on. “Well?”

“You look… great.” Of course she looks great, you dumbass. That’s Bae Joohyun to you! Joohyun simply giggled at Byulyi’s adorable antic of wooing her. She glanced at the side and there she saw her girlfriends Mercedes car.

“Let’s go now, yeah?” Asked Byulyi in which Joohyun nodded. Holding hands, they walked straight to the car. Byulyi pressed a button on her keypad which automatically unlocks the doors. Being the gentlewoman she is, she opened the door for her lover. Byulyi took the driver seat and soaring the engine to life.  
“Collecting points?’ Joohyun joked as soon as Byulyi got a hold of the steering wheel. 

“Only for my future wife,” Byulyi said while she began to drive away from the Han river.

Future wife. Now that Joohyun had thought about it, which surname fits her the most? Bae Byulyi or Moon Joohyun? She deeply thought and it seems like Byulyi knew what she was pondering about.

“You know, “ Byulyi spoke up. “My surname is fantastic.”

Joohyun hummed, watching her vehicle make a left turn. “Well, it’s yours then.”

Ouch. Byulyi said to herself.

“I like the idea of calling you mine instead.” Joohyun retorted a pick up line. Bae Byulyi it is!

“Aish. So cheesy,” Byulyi commented with roll of her eyes meanwhile Joohyun laughed. At least she could laugh about it. The car suddenly halted to a stop besides a 711 store. “Sorry, got hungry. Want anything?”

“Get me a..hm.. something to make me sleep.” Responded Joohyun as Byulyi nodded and went to peck her cheek. Oh wow, she did not expect that.

“Wait here,” Byulyi said, unbuckling her seatbelt while Joohyun touched her left cheek, which is probably beet red by now. “I’ll get you something to snack on too.”

“Alright.” 

Joohyun watched Byulyi exited her car and by that, she was left alone in a cold darkness. A drama queen she is. Her lover’s figure fleeted away from her view, Joohyun let out a bored sigh as she opened her phone. 11:56 pm. Not even a minute and she already misses Byulyi.

Moon Byulyi came back after seven minutes had past, Bae Joohyun happily took a sip on her warm milk drink while opening a sandwich. Truth be told, sleep won’t come to Joohyun easily this night so she asked her girlfriend to venture around for a bit before going back to the hectic schedules the day after tomorrow. 

Speaking of hectic schedules, Joohyun was busy preparing for her unit debut with Seulgi few weeks ago. The MV, while previously delayed and postpone two times, was dropped two days ago and Byulyi is so proud for the both of them.

In fact, this was their first meeting for a while because June was a hectic wreck for the both of them. She opened the radio and suprisingly, an ad snippet of Monster for the SeulRene debut was being broadcasted. 

“At first, I thought the chorus was saying meow meow repeatedly.” Byulyi said while bopping her head to the song. Joohyun found it cute so she paid full attention at her.

“I thought the same thing too,” Joohyun responded softly.

Byulyi whipped her head at Joohyun’s direction. Her elbow resting on the wheel while her cheeck nestled against her palm. “How’s your back by the way?”

“It’s doing fine.” Then Joohyun shuddered when she recalled how painful it was when she did that back drop move the first time with Seulgi. “Stings a bit when I overstretch it though. But I can handle it.”

Byulyi snorted. “You mean tolerate.”

Joohyun playfull rolled her eyes and took a bite on her sandwich before responding. “What’s your thoughts?”

“About?”

“The mv, silly.” Teased Joohyun, sipping once more on her milk. Byulyi blinked twice in order for the question take a toll on her brain.

“It’s aesthetic,” Byulyi looked ahead of her, suddenly having an urge to drive around. She pushed the gas pedal and drove away. She forgot to secure her seat belt, oh well. “Your face though.” She swallowed a giggle upon recalling the CGI monster plastered forcefully on Joohyun’s face.

Joohyun eyebrows furrowed. “My face?” Then it dawns to her, Byulyi was talking about the monster CGI thing. 

“I hate that part,” Joohyun groaned in annoyance while Byulyi was sent into fits of chuckle. At least someone finds joy in her despair. “Out of all the monsters they made, the director literally handpicked the shittiest.”

Byulyi bit her tongue, gulping down a retort don’t cuss at the tip of her tongue. “Speaking of the mv, you guys must be enjoying it huh?”

Joohyun, who’s halfway through biting on her sandwich, stopped. Is she hallucinating or is it just Byulyi jealous of Seulgi? Joohyun was about to coo at how cute her jealous comment is but the serious tone said otherwise. 

Oh my. Joohyun thought. My Byulyi is being possessive suddenly?

“Byulyi don’t act like that,” Joohyun’s mood went serious in a span of seconds. “Don’t act like you have no somebody else.”

“Hm,” Byulyi responded. “I don’t know what you’re trying to imply.”

“Really? Don’t act dumb.” Joohyun replied, looking at her directly. “You have Yong and also Dahee.” 

Byulyi stopped the vehicle when it was under the red traffic light. “They’re just friends, Joohyun.”

“And Seulgi is also my friend too, Byulyi.” 

Ah shit. I ruined the night, didn’t I. Byulyi thought after Joohyun responded with a stern look. 

Since there was no point on standing at her ground anymore, Byulyi gave up meanwhile her car moved when the traffic light turned green. “Sorry. I got carried away.” She apologized, refusing to look at her girlfriend.

Joohyun instantly melted on how sad Byulyi looks and her expression softened. Maybe the lack of affection from Joohyun last month took a big toll on Byulyi so that’s why she’s frustrated on how she’ll feel when her partner is away to film a mv that has a ridiculous amount of fan services. Joohyun totally understands that.

She placed her hand on Byulyi’s thigh. The action made Byulyi jump a bit. “I’m sorry if I made you feel like that way too.” Then Joohyun soothingly rubbed circles her thigh as an act of comfort. She felt the car stopped and soon enough, she felt lips against her own.

It took a second to register that Moom Byulyi is kissing her. Bae Joohyun softly laughed on her lips. Being the romantic partner she is, she also kissed back. Byulyi deepened the kiss by the use of her tongue and they made out all of the sudden. Few moments later, both pulled away due to the lack of oxygen in their lungs. 

Byulyi was almost certain that she can taste the faint taste of a sandwich and a milk on her mouth, meanwhile Joohyun can still taste the strawberries on her tongue. 

Byulyi and her fixation to strawberries. 

Joohyun pulled Byulyi closer by tugging her collar. “You really do miss me.” She whispered almost shyly.

“When did I not?” Byulyi answered, Joohyun smiled.

“Drive. Now. Your place.”

All it took were four words to make Byulyi’s heart anticipate with excitement as she took the nearest and fastest shortcut on her location. Joohyun hid a smirk by finishing her milk in two gulps, already composed a plan on what she’ll do tonight.

///

The end ?  
possible smut next chapter.


End file.
